The Caribbean Adventure
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Re-write of "To the Caribbean and back" The Gaang is brought to our world b a strange storm, what adventures will they have in our very own Caribbean? Will they ever get back, or will they be stuck here forever? Possible KxOc SxOc and AxT, human femMomo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, only my OC's: Joshua and Maria Harris. If you people haven't noticed, I use Josh a lot in my stories, though I do tend to change his age to suit his role in the story. This is a re-write, so I hope this will be much better.**

**Author's Note: I've always felt that I could have written this story a bit better than I have, so that's what I am doing. I'm also adding pictures of the boat onto my profile, so you can see what it looks like without me describing it, since I didn't really do that good of a job. I've also added a bit more of a back story for my OC's. Let me know what you think of the new and improved Caribbean Adventure!**

"Talk" = regular language

"_Talk_" = foreign language/words

'_Words_' = thoughts

**Chapter 1: Welcome To our World**

_**May 2010, a few miles Southeast off the coast of Key West, Florida…**_

Sunlight glinted and sparkled across the surface of the gently rolling sea, shining its rays down into the waters crystal clear depths. The air was warm with the heat of the beginning of the summer season, yet the cool breeze made it bearable. Seagulls wheeled and soared with the wind, calling out to each other now and then. Dolphins swam and leapt out of the waves playfully, following in the wakes of passing ships and fishing boats, clicking to each other in a language only they could understand. One such animal swam under the dual hull of an anchored Catamaran before it shot up to the surface, leaping from the water in a graceful arch, then decending back in with nary a splash.

The Yacht rose and fell with the waves in a smooth, slow rocking motion that was barely discernable to those on board. _Bob Marley_ could be heard playing from a small portable radio, faintly over the sounds of the sea breeze rustling the furled sails and splashing of the waves as they lapped against the hull. Stenciled near the stern just below the railing were the words _Sea Spirit. _A young man of about nineteen lay relaxing on the mesh netting in the bow. He was of medium build with deeply tanned skin, suggesting that he spent most of his time outdoors. Over which he wore a white sleeveless tee that hid none of his muscle tone, a pair of blue Hawaiian swimming trunks and a green bucket hat, which he had pulled over his face to block out the sun. He shifted himself around, searching for another comfortable position and laying still once more as he fell back into his light doze, completely oblivious of the shadow that slowly crept over him. It paused for a few minutes before it seemed to raise something above itself and...

_SPLoosh!_

...dumped a bucket of seawater over his slumbering form, drenching him from head to toe.

"GAH!" he sputtered as he jerked awake at the feeling the cold water and the salty taste in his mouth. He yanked his soaked hat from his head, revealing short chocolate brown hair and a light dusting of hairs on his chin and upper lip, glaring up with angered hazel eyes at the person who had woken him from his nap in the most unwelcome manner. "Maria! What the heck was that for!"

Maria Harris, the seventeen-year-old sister of the drenched man in front of her struggled to hold in her giggles at her adopted older sibling's state, "I'm sorry Josh, I just couldn't resist... well, yeah I could have, but you were just so tempting _mi hermano_!"

Josh continued glaring up at his younger sibling by two years. His parents had adopted Maria from an orphanage in Mexico when he was just seven-years-old and she five. Though they weren't siblings by blood they were thicker than thieves and they were just inseparable. Josh remembered the few times when they were elementary school he had gotten himself sent to the principal's office for beating up a few boys who picked on his little sister. As they grew older and started High school, he was still protecting his sister, but it wasn't bullies, this time it was guys who wouldn't take no for an answer. And Josh understood why most guys wouldn't accept a rejection from his sister. Once Maria had reached her teens, she had blossomed from the adorable little girl she had been, into a beautiful Latina goddess; long raven black hair down to her waist, a slim yet athletic build, and the curves and a bigger than average bust that earned her the envy of the entire cheerleading squad.

Though he loved his sister nearly to death, there were times where she would annoy the heck out of him. And this was one of those times. He glared up at her a few seconds more before his expression changed and he smiled. "Oh, so is that your _only _reason for dumping a big bucket of cold seawater on me while I'm taking a nap?" he asked her as he slowly pulled himself from the netting and onto the deck.

Maria knew that look, she recognized that almost evil smile, and she didn't like that mischievous tone his voice had suddenly gained. She gulped and began to back away from her brother, her brown eyes watching him warily. She gulped again.

"Um... would it help if I said that I did it to cool you off?" she suggested, her lips pulled back in a hopeful yet nervous smile.

"Nope, not really," he said with a shrug. And before she could react, Josh was suddenly before her, trapping his sister between him and the main cabin's viewport. His hands then quickly shot out and began tickling Maria's sides, causing her to shriek out in laughter. The sibling's were so loud as they carried on with their antics that they almost missed it when the radio announcer interrupted the music that had been playing. As soon as he began speaking the pair immediately stopped what they were doing and listened.

"_This is from the National Weather Service, with your daily weather report: Today at 1:30pm, a thunderstorm warning has been issued for the Key West and the surrounding waters. Be advised: it is recommended that all boats and ships head for the nearest port, again, it is recom…!_" Josh glanced down at his weatherproofed wristwatch and checked the time: it was 1:20.

"Oh that's just great! And it was a perfect day too." Josh groaned out, ignoring the rest of the report as it repeated itself, and releasing his sister, quickly made his way around the main cabin to the bridge deck. "Come on Maria, hurry up and start gathering everything that is loose and get them below deck or tied down. Then I'll need you to go below, check all the bunk rooms, shower rooms, galley, everywhere and make sure everything is secure and latched closed. I'll get our rain gear and life jackets."

"Why? There's not a cloud in the sky and the wind is still calm, I don't think we need to worry. I mean it's just a thunderstorm," Maria stated as she followed behind him.

"It's still better to be prepared then not." Josh returned, as he switched on the motors and began pulling in the anchor, "Storms have a habit of popping up quicker out here than over land and are generally worse to. Even though the sky is clear now that can change really fast, we don't want to be caught unawares. So the quicker we do this, the quicker we can be a few miles closer to land and away from deeper waters, understand?"

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes as she mock saluted him. "Aye, aye, _mon capitan_!"

"Hey, isn't that French? I thought you were Mexican?" Josh asked teasingly.

"_Beso mi culo_! _Tu Pendejo_!"*** **Maria shot back over her shoulder as she went below deck carrying two collapsible chairs in her arms, muttering choice words in Spanish the whole way.

Josh chuckled to himself - knowing that her words had no bite to them - and shook his head, throwing the throttle forward. The engines rumbled to life and the Yacht slowly began moving. Turning the _Sea __Spirit_ Northwest in the general direction Key West, he silently prayed they would make it back before the worst of the storm would reach them or at least close enough to be able to ride it out. He glanced up at the sky when the sound of thunder rumbled through the air. Sure enough, the sky was beginning to fill with grey storm clouds, moving from the east at a rapid pace. Josh quickly set the Yacht on its course before making his way into the main cabin and pulled his and Maria's rain gear and life jackets from the locker just inside the hatch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere Else, in another world...<strong>_

_Katara screamed along with her friends as Appa twisted and turned through the stormy sky, struggling to stay in the air and keep his balance, not wanting to dump his passengers into the raging seas below._

"_Aang!" Cried Sokka, "We need to find a place to land and wait out the storm! Or we're never going to make it to the Fire Nation!"_

_Aang chanced a glance down and turned toward his three friends and the lemur, Momo, who was cuddled against Katara's chest, trembling._

"_There's nowhere to land, Sokka! We're still over the Ocean!"_

_Another bolt of lightning flashed a hair to close for Appa's liking. He roared as he jerked away from it, the deafening boom of thunder that followed hurting his sensitive ears. Toph screamed as she slipped from her perch before she quickly grabbed hold of the nearest object and tightened her bone-shattering grip on the edge of the saddle… as well as Sokka's arm._

"_YEOOW!" Howled the oldest of the group in pain. "Toph! I can't feel my arm, leggo, leggo! You're crushing it!"_

_Toph glared in the direction of his voice and yelled back. "Well, it's not my fault that I am blind and I can't see what's going on, so deal with it Snoozles!"_

_Katara ignored her brother and blind Earth-bender girl's argument as she turned to Aang who was trying his best to control the frightened bison. The storm seemed to be growing worse and that worried her._

"_Aang, don't you at least think that we should fly lower, _away_ from the clouds?" A loud boom of thunder finished her question, causing Toph to increase the pressure of her grip, which in turn caused Sokka to howl again in pain, much louder than before._

"_Yeah, Twinkletoes, anything would be better than up here!" Shouted the blind Earthbender as she struggled to hide just how scared she was at the moment, and lessened the strength of her grip on her companion's arm once more._

_Aang looked a little worried as he hesitated to answer._

"_Please_ _Aang, we're in danger of getting hit by lightning up here, more than if we were down there!" Pleaded Sokka as he rubbed the feeling back into his arm and then hurriedly latched onto the side of the saddle as Appa again pitched against the wind, "I mean, seriously what can happen?"_

_The young Avatar sighed and nodded, his expression growing determined. "Alright, we'll go lower! Appa, yip yip!" and with a flick of the reigns, Appa let out a loud below and began descending lower toward the rough surface of the ocean._

_The bison leveled out good distance above the raging waters and continued onward in the direction they had originally been headed. Sokka turned to Aang and grinned up at the young Air-bender._

"_See, like I said, it's safer down here than up there." Just as the young warrior spoke those words, Katara suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. The air around them suddenly become electrically charged and the smell of ozone. Her eyes widened as realization settled in._

"_Aang! Move Appa now, quick!" she shouted._

_But the warning came to late; as her friends turned toward her at the same moment the incoming lightning bolt struck them head on. White-hot pain seemed to burn from every single nerve in their bodies and their muscles jerked and twitched. _

_The last thing Katara saw before consciousness left her was Aang's tattoo's glowing brighter and brighter, before everything became dark and silent._

* * *

><p>Josh growled lowly to himself as he struggled with the wheel against the violent waves, wiping sea foam from his eyes. Just as the forecaster had said, the storm had struck in the ten minutes after they were under weigh; the sky had grown darker and darker to the east before it hit them, hard.<p>

'_Somehow, I knew this was going to happen,_' grumbled the young man to himself as he turned the catamaran into an incoming wave, the dual hulls easily riding over the slope of water.

Below deck, sitting on one of the bench seats around the galley table, Maria held her knees to her chest, her body trembling with fear. Never again would she doubt her brother's judgment, she thought to herself. The Yacht suddenly lurched as it crested another wave, nearly sending the teenager tumbling to the carpeted floor. Maria quickly latched a hold of the secured table, keeping herself in her position.

Back up on the bridge deck, Josh sputtered as he swiped at the salt water that was burning his eyes. The wind had picked up and it was howling as it tore at the _Sea Spirit_, lightning snaked its way across the sky quickly followed by the booming rumble of thunder, it was a scary sight. Josh plowed through another trough and was just cresting another wave when the air came alive with static electricity causing his nerves to tingle and the hair on his body to stand on end, a bright flash of light seemed to explode into being just off the starboard side of the catamaran. The oldest Harris sibling had to shield his eyes against the blinding display, that though it only lasted a few seconds, seemed to take hours before it began to fade. '_Was that a lightning bolt? Were we almost struck?_'

"Holy... Crap," muttered Josh as he stood there tensely behind the wheel, blinking dumbly, trying to clear to the spots from his eyes. "That was too close."

It was then that Josh realized that it was now quiet and still. The Yacht was no longer rocking violently, the wind was calmer and the storm clouds were receding. "That's strange, it just... stopped." He said aloud to himself, "That has to be the quickest storm that I've ever experienced."

Josh switched the motors off, allowing the overtaxed engines to rest and cool. He leaned tiredly against the the wheel, the fading adrenalin rush had left him feeling exhausted. His arms ached and burned, his eyes stung from being repeatedly splashed with salt water, and his knee throbbed from when he accidently banged it against the consol. Overall, he felt like crap, but at least he and his sister were alright, that was all that mattered to him. The sun was starting to peek through the clouds, shining great shafts of light down against the sea like the stage lights in a theater shining down on the stage, when Josh took a cursory glance around, not really expecting to see anything, when he spotted something. Not believing what he was seeing, Josh rubbed his eyes once more and then stared back out of the water. The object was still there, and it appeared to be coming closer, he could now make it out a bit more clearly.

"Is that a giant... saddle?"

* * *

><p>The first thing that Katara heard as she came to were the sounds of voices talking and music playing faintly in the background. The next thing she felt was a barely discernible rolling motion, like she was on a boat, which confused her, they were riding Appa who was flying so why would they...<p>

It was then the memories of what had occurred flashed through her mind. Aang bringing the Appa down lower, the lightning striking them, her body burning with pain... She gasped and quickly sat up, blue eyes taking in her current surroundings. She was in a small room that consisted of a pair of raised bunks and cabinets along the walls. The other bunk to Katara's left was occupied by Toph, who appeared to be sleeping soundly and had a bandage on her forehead.

Feeling even more confused about their whereabouts and the condition of her friend, Katara tried to push herself up so she could see if the blind Earthbender was okay when a sudden pain stabbed through her chest causing her to yelp softly. Her body tensed as she let out a strangled gasp of pain as she slowly continued the maneuver until she was sitting up on the edge of her bunk. She reached up for her collar to unclasp her dress, but her fingers only gripped solid fabric. Looking down Katara found that her clothing had been changed; in place of her blue dress she was wearing a baggy black tee shirt with a picture of a white skull on the front and the word _Goonies_ written across it at an angle. From her waist down she was wearing a pair of baggy pants made of a thick yet soft material. Ignoring her strange garments for now Katara tenderly lifted the shirt to see what was causing her such pain and found her chest had been wrapped in bandages, apparently she had been injured as well, her confusion grew even more.

'_I don't get it; we were out in the middle of the ocean when the bolt struck! Where are we? Who saved us and why?_' she asked herself.

That was when Katara remembered hearing voices and music, she scanned the room until she found a door that appeared to be the only way in or out of the room. She slowly stood and swayed across to Toph's side and after checking the girl, finding her to be dressed and bandaged in the same manner, Katara then moved to the door.

Once she reached the door Katara gently cracked it open, allowing the voices to be more audible. The voices were still talking and she now was able to distinguish who they were. She heard three voices: A young male's voice, a young female's, the voice of a small child, maybe a little girl. Very carefully, she leaned against the door and pushed it opened a bit more.

_Squeak_

Katara froze and waited holding her breath for a few seconds, but it seemed that the people on the other side hadn't heard the hinges squeak, because they continued their conversation and the music was still playing. Katara decided to chance pushing the door open a bit more and then listened in on the conversation.

"… And then with a wave of his arms, master sent a large wave crashing into the mass of ships, sending half of the fleet sinking to the bottom," the little girl said in a reverent tone.

There was a moment of silence and then the young male spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute. Are you saying that the boy with the funny tattoos did that to a whole fleet of... 'fire nation' ships?"

Katara's breath caught in her throat when she heard that, they knew who Aang was.

"Yes," stated the little girl, "Master Aang is very powerful, even though he is young."

Another moment of silence, in which there was a scrapping sound and then the sound of someone chewing on food.

"You know most of these stories you've told us are almost impossible to believe, especially when you said you're all from a different world. Are you sure you're alright hunny?" asked the female, to which the girl answered with a 'yes'.

There was more scrapping sounds and then clanking as someone stood up, taking their dishes with them. "Well," said the young male, "Whether your stories are true or not, We're not going to kick you and your friends off of our boat, at least not until we reach land and you all are fully healed."

"I thank you kind sir, for you generosity and hospitality," spoke the young girl, sounding almost older than she seemed.

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome. Maria, I'm going up to pull anchor and unfurl the sails, so we can reach the marina by sundown. Keep an eye on her and her friends until I get back, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say, _mi hermano_," the girl said and then mumbled something in another language.

"Hey!" shouted the guy, "Watch your mouth, there's a kid present," he finished in a mock serious tone. "Besides, that's not how a lady should talk."

"Grr, why you… you… _estupido_!" snapped back the woman.

The sound of the younger man's laughs faded as he left the room and shut a door behind him. Katara steeled her nerves and pushed the door opened the rest of the way and entered a short hall before reaching another doorway with a few steps leading up. She reached the corner and prepared to peek around the door, when a voice below her spoke up.

"Miss Katara, you're awake!" a little girl with white hair, grey eyes and wearing a shirt that was big enough to be a dress on her small body, cried as she threw her arms around the startled Water-bender.

"AHHH!" screamed Katara as she lost her balance and fell through the doorway and into the other room, the little girl still clinging onto her tightly. She looked up into older girl's bright blue eyes with her own tear filled grey one's.

"Oh, I am so happy that you are awake miss Katara!" sniffed the girl.

"Do I know you?" Katara asked in a confused voice and wide eyes. The girl smiled even more as she nuzzled her cheek against Katara's chest.

"Yes, yes you do! You know Momo very well!"

**Heh… bet you didn't see that coming! Well, there we go, the first chapter! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Please let me know! I have redone this chapter and made some big changes, so please, Review! Review! - Dune**

*"Beso mi culo!" "Pendejo!" I'm sorry, but I am not going to translate this, just incase there are certain people who shouldn't be reading this. If you know what these words mean, then good for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, only my OC's.**

**Meeting the Gang**

Katara lay there on the floor, frozen in shock as she stared up at the little girl who claimed to be their pet lemur, Momo – who, if she remembered right, was supposed to be male. The little girl appeared to be eight years old, had cream white shoulder length hair, the same shade as Momo's fur and the same shade of grey-brown eyes, and the tips of her ears were slightly pointed. Katara finally was able to regain control of her mouth and said just about what anyone would say at the moment.

"M-Momo?" she asked in a faint voice.

The girl's eyes sparkled in happiness and she nodded her head with a smile on her lips. "Yes, it is Momo, it is me, miss Katara. I woke up not to long ago and found my self like this," she said as she waved her arms over herself.

"But… but how did it happen?" Katara asked still sitting on the hard floor in a daze.

"I wish we could answer that question mi amiga," spoke up the teen, Maria was her name, thought Katara, "But me, my brother and our little friend here haven't the slightest clue. I mean, it sounds so unbelievable that I wouldn't have _believed _it, if she didn't have white hair _and_ pointed ears!"

Katara looked away from the giggling girl, who claimed to be Momo, and turned toward the older girl. Maria looked to be maybe a year older than she was, and quite pretty as well; with her dark tanned skin and her long wavy hair. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that left her midriff bare and a pair of small shorts, made of a rough blue material*****. As she spoke, Katara was able to pick up on a slight accent, one that she wasn't familiar with.

Realizing that she had been staring, Katara blushed and turned back to the little girl who was still looking at her with that beaming smile of hers, eyes mere slits. She just couldn't help but return it.

"So, your really our pet lemur, Momo?" the girl nodded, "And earlier you said we were in a different world?" another nod, Katara took a deep breath, "Okay then, I believe you, but one more question, where exactly are we?"

Momo barely contained a squeal of joy as she launched herself once more into Katara's arms and kissed the older girl on the cheek. "Oh, I knew you would believe me, I just knew you would miss Katara!" exclaimed Momo as she snuggled deeper into the embrace.

She then paused, sat up and turned confused eyes toward Maria, "Uh… where are we anyway?"

The older girl chuckled as she walked over toward the duo and, after removing Momo, helped Katara up to her feet. "Well, mi amigas, you are currently onboard mine and my brother's sailboat the '_SPIRIT OF THE SEA,_' which is currently heading for the coast of Key West, Florida."

Two pairs of confused eyes stared at her, like she had a second head or something – if this was an anime, Maria was pretty sure she would have sweat dropped. In anycase Maria sighed and led the two girls to the galley table and had them sit down on the bench.

"Here let me show you," she said as she moved toward a wooden bookshelf, there she reached toward a small black box with blinking lights, knobs and two circles of mesh*** **and pressed a button, silencing the music coming from it. She turned to the books on the shelf and ran her finger along the spines until she found the one she was looking for and pulled it out.

Maria returned to the table and placed the book in front of Katara and Momo. The words '_WORLD ATLAS,_' stood out the most on the cover above a blue circle with lines crisscrossing all over it. Maria regained their attention, by clearing her throat.

"Now then, this book is called a world atlas. This book, has maps of every country, nation, continent, etc. inside," Maria turned the atlas to face her and opened it, and continued on as she flipped through the pages, "Anywhere you want to go, anyplace you want to look up, this book will give and show you the information your looking for."

She lifted another page and stopped, a smile on her lips as she found what she was looking for. Maria laid the page flat and turned the atlas back toward the other two, showing them a map of a strangely shaped land mass.

"This is a map of the United States of America. This is the country my brother and I are from," She then flipped a few pages forward and stopped on another map, this one of the strange looking peninsula from the bottom right corner of the other map. "This is a map of the state of Florida, and these…" here Maria tapped a chain of small islands off the southern tip of Florida, "These here are the Florida keys. And the biggest one on the end here, is Key West. We are just a few miles out from the coastline."

Katara could feel her throat tightening as dread settled in her stomach. She slowly glanced back up at Maria, then down at Momo, and back at the map showing a part of a land she knew nothing about. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry as she continued to stare at the map that confirmed her feeling of dread.

"We really are in a different world, aren't we?" Katara directed the question to their host as she slowly raised her eyes to the older teen, who could only nod her head, her eyes glowing with reluctant affirmation.

"Si."

Josh sighed as he finished lashing the last line holding the billowing sails in place. '_There's a good wind today,_' he thought, '_We should reach the marina sometime around sunset, I'm sure of it._'

After wiping the sweat from his brow, Josh made his way back below deck, leaving the hatchway open to let the ocean breeze blow in. The sight that met his eyes was one he hadn't expected to find when he returned to the galley. Maria and little Momo were sitting beside of one of the other girls that he had pulled from the water. She looked very distraught; her eyes were glazed over and dull, her lips were tight and trembling, her hands were shaking as they rested on the table before an open book with the map of Florida on the page.

His sister had her in her arms, murmuring comforting words in Spanish that he was sure the girl couldn't understand and little Momo was sitting in the girl's lap leaning her cheek against her chest, an almost similar expression on her face, a tear trailing down her cheek. Maria looked up just as he entered the galley, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she was bighting her lower lip, she stared at him imploringly. Josh took a deep breath and made his way over to the table.

"Something happened," it wasn't a question, but his sister nodded anyways, he grabbed a folded stool and placed it beside the table and then sat down, elbows on the table, chin resting on the backs of his hands, eyes staring at the other girl.

He had to admit she was pretty, she had wavy dark brown hair that went all the way down to the middle of her back, beautiful tanned skin that seemed to make her look exotic, and blue eyes that he was sure sparkled when they weren't as clouded with emotion as they were now. She looked to be two years younger than him so that would make her around sixteen and from what he could remember from when his sister had bandaged and clothed her, she had a nice body, though still going through puberty, she was going to be very beautiful one day.

Josh leaned forward and cleared his throat, breaking the girl from her daze and bringing her focus to him. He smiled at her.

"Well, I see you've awakened," he said in a cheerful voice, the girl just continued to stare at him with a blank expression, "I already know little Momo's name, but I have yet to know yours. Apparently you talked to Maria, so you know her name," "Obviously…" muttered Maria, quieting as he sent a frown in her direction.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Joshua Harris, though I prefer to be called Josh, but my sister oh so _affectionately_ dubbed me Jo-Jo," Josh said sarcasticly as he mock glared at his sister, who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Aw, you like it, Jo-Jo, and you know it!" Maria said in a sweet tone.

"What ever you say… Mar-mar," Josh threw back, he glanced at the new girl and noticed the corners of her lips were beginning to twitch upward, his plan was working.

Maria's expression became furious as she released the girl and slammed her hands down on the table and glared at her older sibling.

"I. Told. You. Never. To. Call. Me. MAR-MAR!" she growled as she reached across the table and latched onto the collar of Josh's shirt and hissed, "You take that back or I will… will… uh?"

The other girl's shoulders were beginning to shake and Momo was already smothering her giggles with a tiny hand over her own mouth.

"Or you'll what?" taunted Josh.

"I will… I will…" Maria glanced around the galley, searching for something and he eyes lit up when she found what she needed, "Or I will throw your collection of anime DVD's over the side!"

An expression of pure horror washed over Josh's face as he stared at his sister with wide eyes. "Y-you wouldn't? You wouldn't do that to your lovable, caring older brother now would you?"

Maria's lips pulled back into a vicious smirk, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"NOOO! Not my precious set of anime! What have they ever done to you? Alright, ALRIGHT! I take it back, I take it BACK!"

Suddenly the other girl burst out laughing, followed quickly by the little girl in her lap. Katara just couldn't help it, the sibling's were just to funny, and even though she had no idea what a DVD was, Josh's horrified expression was just priceless. Maria and Josh looked over at the laughing duo and smiled, well in Maria's case, smirked as she released her brother and sat back down in her seat with a victorious grin on her face. Josh chuckled as he waited for them to calm down before he spoke again.

"Well now, that there is one mighty beautiful smile you've got there," he said in a mock southern accent, causing little Momo to giggle once more and the older girl's smile to grow bigger, "You've got a name, Ma'am?"

Katara smothered the blush that was burning on her cheeks and looked up into his eyes, beautiful blue-green eyes, that seemed to sparkle with mirth. Katara felt she could loose herself in their depths.

"My, my name is Katara, its nice to meet you Joshua," as soon as she said his name her cheeks burned a bright red and she looked down at her hands, which she now held clasped in her lap – around Momo.

"Hey now, none of that, Katara. I already told you I like to be called Josh; not Joshua, not Harris, not Mr. Harris – that's my father – and _definitely_ not Jo-Jo, just Josh."

Katara shyly looked back up and nodded, "A-alright… Josh."

Josh beamed at her, causing her face to turn even more red, and turned to his sister, "See, Maria, its not that hard to call me Josh!"

Maria just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever… Jo-Jo."

"Why you…"

Katara laughed once more and held her hands between the arguing siblings, "Please, no more fighting. Though it is funny, cause it reminds me how me and my brother fight all the time." As she said that, Josh's expression turned thoughtful.

"Well, Katara are you feeling better now?" she nodded, "Good, because even though the squirt over there…" "Hey!" Momo pouted, "… told us what happened to you guys, I might be more inclined to believe the story coming from you."

Momo, huffed and turned her pouting face away from the others, her arms crossed across her chest. Katara brushed her fingers through the little girl's white strands, electing a small sigh from her as she leaned back against her chest again. Katara then looked back up at the curious siblings and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I guess it would be more believable coming from an older person, " here she stopped and sighed. "But before I can tell you about the events that led us here, I need to tell you the full story, though I must warn you most of what you'll hear will be pretty hard to believe and its very long."

Maria smiled as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder, "That's alright, mi amiga, after hearing the tales that Momo told us, I think we can believe anything. And we have plenty of time for a long story, right? She asked her brother, to which he glanced at his watch and nodded.

Katara nodded and steeled herself for the story she was about to tell, one she and the others had kept to themselves, only telling certain people they found they could trust. "Alright, Long ago the four nations: Air, Fire, Water and Earth, lived together in harmony…"

And so she told them their whole story, about when she and her brother found Aang frozen in the iceberg, about their journey to the Northern Water Tribe, then to the Earth Kingdom, when they met Toph, and then finally arrived at where they had got caught in the storm and appeared unconscious in the sea. During the time Katara had been telling the story, Maria had fixed up a plate of scrambled eggs for her to eat.

Josh bit into the apple that he had grabbed from the fruit basket on the table, gathering his thoughts after Katara had finished telling her story. "Hmm… you know, you guys are lucky to be alive, what with everything your group has been through and getting struck by lightning. But if you ask me, there has to be a reason that you all were brought here, I doubt it was just mere coincidence that we found you just after a lightning strike. There is a reason, and I have a hunch that you all will remain here until you've figured it out… or something." Josh finished, scratching the back of his head.

Katara looked down at her plate, she was pushing the leftover eggs around with her fork, and pondered their group's situation. She was about to ask Josh another question when a loud scream filled the air.

"AHHH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES!"

Josh, who had been leaning backwards on the stool, lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, Maria jumped, dropping the plate she was cleaning to the floor, where it shattered, and Momo, who had fallen asleep in Katara's lap, jolted awake with a shriek of her own. Josh picked himself up from the floor and he ran toward the cabin door, followed by Maria, Katara and Momo.

They threw the cabin door open and stepped inside, only to be met with a crazed yell and something slamming into Josh, knocking him to the floor. Josh let out a groan of pain and raised his head to peer up at what was laying on top of him. The first thing he saw was a pair of emerald green eyes, that sparkled with shock and wonder. His eyes then took in the rest of the figure and he recognized the other third girl in the group. Toph, was what Katara called her. Toph's black hair was hanging loose down to the base of her neck, since her customary headband was missing. They both stared at each other in mild shock until Katara butted in.

"Toph?" the girl turned her green eyes toward the sound of her friends voice and as soon as their eyes met, tears began to fall from her eyes as her lips pulled back into a wide smile. The moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, chica, but do you think you can get off my brother now?" Maria asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

As if she had just remembered where she was Toph looked back down at Josh. "Eep!" she yelped as she leapt up blushing heavily, "Uh, heh, heh, sorry about that."

"No problem," Josh grunted as he staggered back to his feet, "Oh, I'm going to feel that later."

"Toph?" Toph turned back to Katara, who was looking back at her with wonder and amazement shinning in her eyes, "Can… can you see me?"

At Toph's nod Katara pulled the young Earth-bender, who was like a little sister to her and held her close as said bender began crying tears of happiness.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" asked a sleep-laden voice and a young boy with arrow tattoos stepped into the doorway.

"Master Aang! Master Aang! Your awake!" cried Momo as she leapt toward the half asleep Avatar and embraced him tightly, startling the boy into wakefulness.

"Uh, hi! It's nice to meet you too, I guess. Do I know you?" Aang asked as he stared down at the young girl with white hair.

Momo giggled as she buried her face into her master's shirt. "Silly, master Aang! Of course you know, Momo," she said happily.

"Momo!" exclaimed Aang in shock, he then looked up glanced at all the others in the hallway before stopping when he reached Katara, "Katara, what's going on? Who are these people? What happened to Momo? What's wrong with Toph? And where are we?"

Maria grumbled 'Great, here we go again,' just as Katara answered Aang. "Well… I'm still not quite sure how to answer those yet, Aang. Maybe we should wake Sokka up first and then we can try to explain everything."

Momo released Aang and started hopping up and down, a big grin on her face. "Ooh, ooh, can I wake up him up? Please!"

She hardly waited for any response before she ran into the room and jumped onto Sokka's bunk, landing right on his chest. "Wake up time, sleepy head!"

"GYAH!" screamed Sokka as he was jolted awake, "Give me back my boomerang Momo, or I will… uh… um, who are you and why are you sitting on me?" he asked the little girl sitting on his chest, giggling.

"Master Sokka is funny! Why would Momo steal your boomerang, I don't know how to use it," Momo giggled, still sitting on Sokka's chest.

"Um… well, you know, you do have a poi-WAIT A MINUTE! Did you just call yourself Momo?"

"Yep!"

"So your saying that your Momo?"

"Yep!"

"Your saying that you are our little, pointy eared, food stealing, annoying, fur covered pet lemur?" Sokka asked still staring at the white haired girl sitting on top of him with narrowed eyes.

"Yep!" Momo chirped as she rolled off Sokka's chest and landed feet first on the floor.

Sokka sat there in his bunk staring at the little girl standing beside his bed and then turned his gaze to the small group standing just on the other side of the doorway.

"Um, am I dreaming or is this shrimp here for real?" he asked, jerking his thumb in Momo's direction.

"Yes she is Sokka, Momo is telling you the truth," said Katara as she stepped further into the room.

Sokka looked at his sister, her clothes, then the room, the rest of the people in the doorway, back at Momo, and finally returning to Katara.

"Okay, well, that's good at least. Now, WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

**Well, how was it? I know that some of you are wondering why I made Toph able to see, but I won't tell you, you'll have to find out later in the story! Sorry! Please Review! – Dune**

*Katara is describing a pair of short jean shorts

*If you can't guess what it is from the description, it's a radio.


End file.
